Basketball
|species = Rubber Air Basketball |allies = |enemies = Tennis Ball , Firey |team = |episode = Reveal Novum (5 votes to join) Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (86 votes to join) |color = Orange (body), Black (lines) |first = Puzzling Mysteries (asset) A Leg Up in the Race (officially) |last = Getting Teardrop to Talk |voice = Satomi Hinatsu |recc = BlockyCuzco |place = BFDI: 22nd (5 votes) BFDIA: 44th (86 votes)}} Basketball is a recommended character in Episode 12 and one of the recommended characters Firey set on fire. Basketball was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. In the audition video, Basketball said that tennis balls aren't the only ones with lines. He failed to get into the game, though, receiving only 5 votes and placing 22nd, along with Clock. In Episode 15, Basketball is limbless and is recommended by kookyguy55. In Episode 21, Basketball has arms and legs,was recommended by murphygundo,and was one of the recommended characters to vote for Ice Cube. Basketball also could have joined BFDIA in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, but only got 86 votes, placing 44th, and was flung to the LOL. In IDFB, Basketball, along with the other characters that are held inside the LOL has a chance to join the show via a viewer voting. Basketball was given a redesign as well, which now has a shinier look, along with lighter colors. Appearance Basketball appears to be a rubber air striped basketball. Changes BFDI 12 * Basketball is badly drawn. * Basketball has no shading. * Basketball's eyes are above their line, and their mouth is below. BFDI 15 * Basketball loses their legs. * Basketball's face is below their line. BFDI 17 (one of 3 recommended characters) * Basketball is dark orange. * Basketball has white stripes. BFDI 17 (one of 30 recommended characters) * Basketball is a brighter orange. * Basketball gains shading toward their right. * Basketball is better drawn. * Basketball has black stripes. * Basketball's stripes are more plentiful. BFDI 21 * Basketball is a apricot-tone. * Basketball is badly drawn. * Basketball's bottom stripe leans toward the bottom. * Basketball gains arms. * Basketball loses their shading. BFDIA * Basketball reverts to their BFDI 17 design. IDFB * Basketball loses their shading. * Basketball has a tangerine shine toward their bottom-right. * Basketball has thinner stripes. * Basketball's stripes are a dark gray. * Basketball is slightly smaller. Gallery OriginalBasketball.png LimblessBasketball.png Dadum.png 144px-BasketBall.png Watchbasketball.png Basketball in episode 12.PNG|Basketball in Episode 12 basketballtitle.png|Basketball's joining audition basketball mini.png Basketball V.12.jpg|A picture of what Basketball looks like in episode 25 Tree david saw roboty basketball bell donut and gaty.PNG Robot flower basketball tree snowball eggy taco bracelety and dora.PNG basketball icon.PNG New Basketball IDFB Body.png Basketball Falling.jpg|Basketball Falling IMSWW.png Basketball by Brom316, flamer9111 and Pacothediscoking.png|Basketball, a recommended character by Brom316, flamer9111 and Pacothediscoking Basketball.png Iolkejsd.png|Alexlion05's Basketball Category:Recommended Characters Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Females Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu